Dorian Gale
Dorian Gale is the son of Dorothy Gale from Kansas. He is part of the story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz as the next Dorothy. Like Alistair son of Alice in Wonderland. He is an adventurer and wants to explore the entire fairytale world and he loves learning how the world is mapped out and which parts are yet to be discovered. He is also wants to learn about wonderland and meeting new friends in wonderland. Dorian is going to be a Roybel. Because it's not just only going to be the Land of Oz to explore, he wants to discover a new place that reminds him of the yellow brick road from the Land of Oz. And he always bring her dog, the daughter of Toto who can turn into a human form to talk and help out Dorian with there amazing adventures. Personality Dorian is very kind and also really smart and brave. He know where to go like following the yellow brick road to the emerald city, and he is also curious about exploring the world of Wonderland. Appearance Dorian has light brown hair and brown eyes. He is also holding Toco in her normal form, And Dorian is wearing his necklace of the red ruby slippers that his mother wore them in the story of The Wizard of Oz. Setting Dorian lives in Kansas with his mother Dorothy and her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry at their farm. But Dorian can visit his other home in The Land of Oz. Family Dorian is the son of Dorothy Gale from Kansas, but his father remains unknown. Friends Dorian's very best friends are the Ozens of the Land of Oz. Austin Oz, Linda Northwitch, Teetee "Tin" Woodman, Sally Strawman, and Colleen Lion. Dorian is also best friends with Libby Hearts, Erika Magorium, Shirley Larible, Haley PurpleCrayon, Collin Lion, Denise Dutchlace, Redlyn Red, and Mitchell Cobbler. He is also good friends with Kenneth Lizard, Dunken Duchess, Ruchel Stilkin, Fardette BlackSwan, Sandella Moonlight, and Daniel Kean. Romance Dorian could be Redlyn Red because it reminds his mother of her wearing the red ruby slippers that Redlyn loves to wear red shoes. Pet Toco is the daughter of Toto the cairn terrier. She has a human form when Glinda the Good Witch of the North gave her a magic spell of becoming more like a human and not just an average dog. She is very cute and also really adventuress like her owner and also her true best friend Dorian Gale. They love each other very very very much. Check out her Bio too janellemeap.deviantart.com/art… Powers His powers are only on his necklace of the red shoes. Early Life When Dorian was 5 years old, before he wants to learn about wonderland. His mother Dorothy was best friends with Alice. Dorian's best friends play together in the Land of Oz. about 10 years later, The Evil Queen took over The Land of Oz after she took over of Wonderland. It depends that the Wicked Witch of the West was dead when Dorothy splash a bucket of water. Now today, Dorian needs to stay at Ever After High and needs to get along with the other students of Ever After High. The rest of Dorian's best friends are forced to stay in the Land of Oz until he and his new friends can stop the curse from the Evil Queen. And get the Wonderlandians to get along with the Ozens again. However, He has still his dog Toco and his very best friend Austin Oz. Class Schedule * Magicology * Science & Sorcery * Riddle Class-ic * Hero Training * Cooking Class-ic * Wonderland Rules * The Land of Oz Club * Circus Training Outfit:Original Dorian wears an emerald green outer with a blue pattern top shirt. He wears gary pants and brown boots. And he wears a green bow like his dog Toto. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Dorian's appearance is similar to Alistair Wonderland to son of Alice. * He knows which way to go. * His favorite food could be red apples or sometimes mango fruit. His also tried different foods in Wonderland too. * Dorian can has a crush on his dog Toco, but Toco was not born with a human form. But however, they both love each other very much. * Dorian was thinking about Connie Jester as the Next Wicked Witch of the West, But he could friends with her but just his frenemy. * Like Libby Hearts, She is very homesick that she misses in true best friends from Wonderland and Dorian understand about her missing her home in Wonderland. It's where all the Wonderlandians live.